Harry Potter et la nouvelle prophétie
by niessa
Summary: Après quelques semaines chez les Dursley après la mort de Sirius, Harry retourne chez les Weasley. Des surprises l'attendent. Qu'elles sont les plans de Dumbledore? L'histoire se déroule après la cinquième année et ne tient pas compte du 6e livre.
1. Chapter 1

Bon alors je réédite une fois encore cette histoire que j'ai laissée en plan très souvent. Je n'arrive simplement pas à continuer. Alors voilà!

Chapitre 2 sous peu

Seul l'histoire est à moi tous le reste est à J.K. Rowling.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, en sueur et à bout de souffle, comme s'il venait de courir un cent mètres. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Une fois de plus, il l'avait revu, toutes les nuits c'était la même chose, il voyait et revoyait sans cesse la scène, comme un cauchemar duquel il ne pouvait sortir. Quand il réussissait à s'extirper de ses rêves cauchemardesques, il revoyait et se repassait tel un film la scène dans son esprit.

La mort de Sirius et tout ce qu'elle représentait ne cessaient de le harceler. Sirius était mort! MORT!!! Ce mot! Ce mot Merlin savait comment il le faisait souffrir. Depuis le début des vacances scolaires, il se ressassait les paroles de Dumbledore. Malgré la tentative louable du grand homme pour le déculpabiliser, il savait que la mort de Sirius était de son fait. Il s'en voulait à mort. Il se serait volontiers lancé l'Avada Kedavra à lui-même s'il en avait été capable.

Malgré sa peine, les deux semaines et demie qu'il venait de passer auraient pu être bien pires. Maintenant que les Dursley se tenaient à carreaux, il obtenait la plupart du temps ses trois repas par jour et il le laissait aller à sa guise. Ils lui avaient même installé un vieux poste de télévision. Encore mieux, il avait des hiboux tous les jours et des nouvelles, de ses amis Ron et Hermione, plus substantielles que l'été dernier. Harry savait que ses amis viendraient le chercher cette semaine. Il n'était pas encore certain d'avoir hâte de se retrouver en compagnie de Ron et Hermione. Il était persuadé qu'ils voudraient l'aider, qu'ils voudraient lui parler. Et franchement, il n'en avait pas du tout envie, il ne voulait surtout pas partager sa peine. Il ne voulait même pas qu'on lui en parle.

Il était toujours en pleine réflexion quand Hedwige entra dans un bruissement par la fenêtre. Elle vint lui donner la lettre qu'elle tenait dans son bec. Harry se redressa dans son lit et commença à lire la lettre. Elle était codée comme toujours. C'est ce système ingénieux qu'Hermione avait inventé en se basant sur la carte des maraudeurs qui avait permis à Harry de recevoir des nouvelles du monde des sorciers, depuis qu'il était retourné chez les Dursley au début des vacances. Harry énonça la phrase clé qui révélait le vrai message de la lettre, autrement celle-ci ressemblait à n'importe quelle lettre que deux amis pouvaient s'envoyer durant l'été :

Patmol et Cornedrue, vous qui êtes maintenant disparut, ces mots le rendaient si mélancolique qu'il avait envie de pleurer chaque fois qu'il les prononçait, révélez-moi les secrets de cette lettre aujourd'hui et maintenant.

La lettre décodée disait dans l'écriture précipitée de Ron :

_Harry _

_Tiens-toi près! Ton départ est prévu pour 8 h ce matin. On va venir te chercher._

_Prépare ta valise! À tout à l'heure._

_Ron et Hermione _

Harry effaça la lettre d'un coup de baguette distrait. Il pensait que Ron et Hermione étaient en phase de devenir beaucoup plus que des amis. Mais, lui, il resterait seul, seul à jamais. L'amour n'était pas pour lui, il n'arriverait jamais à partager tout son être. Il se sentait d'autant plus seul maintenant à cause de la mort de Sirius, lui qui était une des rares personnes qui le comprenait. Et voilà, il y revenait encore. Une fois de plus il revit la scène : Sirius qui passait au travers de l'arcade et ce rideau noir qui le cachait à sa vue pour toujours. Une lame coula sur son visage, une larme douloureuse, amère.

Harry se ressaisit, il le devait. Sinon il retomberait dans sa torpeur et finirait par ne même plus être capable de se lever de son lit. Il regarda sa montre. Il était 6 h 30, cela lui laissait donc 1 h 30 pour faire sa valise et se préparer à partir. Il se leva enfin et enfila un jean. À Poudlard, il mettait un pyjama, mais l'été il dormait en sous-vêtement, il faisait bien trop chaud pour mettre un pyjama. Il se regarda dans le miroir, décidément il avait beaucoup grandi durant l'année précédente. Il allait devoir refaire sa garde-robe. Il enfila un t-shirt. Il était beaucoup trop juste, on pouvait voir ses épaules et son torse musclé que son chandail moulait à la perfection. Harry passât sa main dans ses cheveux pour les aplatir un peu, mais peine perdue.

Il décida de faire sa valise immédiatement. Il était encore trop tôt pour descendre déjeuner. S'il y allait maintenant l'oncle Vernon se mettrait à râler que Dudley lui ne se levait jamais aussi tôt quand il était en vacances.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry avait bouclé sa valise. Décidément, il devait s'acheter de nouveaux vêtements, même ses robes d'uniformes étaient trop courtes d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres. Harry décida de descendre prendre son petit déjeuner. Il était suffisamment tard.

Il salua l'oncle Vernon et lui dit qu'il partirait ce matin même à 8 h. La réaction de l'oncle Vernon fut immédiate. Il hurla de joie. Un hurlement d'effroi venant de Dudley accueillit la fin de la phrase d'Harry qui annonçait du même coup que ses amis viendraient le chercher : «

— Bien, dit l'oncle Vernon avec une expression d'extase intense sur son gros visage joufflu, on sera enfin débarrassé de toi une fois pour toutes.

— Très heureux de vous départir de l'énorme fardeau de ma présence, dit Harry d'un ton aussi enjoué que celui de l'oncle Vernon. Au fait, dit Harry, J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous n'aurez plus jamais le plaisir de me détester. Je ne reviendrai pas l'été prochain, car j'aurai enfin atteint l'âge de la majorité dans le monde des sorciers, dit Harry avec le plaisir de voir apparaître sur les visages de tous les Dursley une expression d'horreur au simple mot de _sorcier._

— Ne dis plus jamais une chose pareille sous notre _toit,_ explosa la tante Pétunia, sa colère s'estompa vite quand elle réalisa la portée des paroles de Harry, son visage s'ouvrit en un large sourire et elle s'exclama. Tu ne reviendras plus jamais ici, dis-tu! Quelle joie! Vernon _je crois_ que nous devrions fêter cela ce soir! ».

Et sur ce, Harry remonta dans la chambre avec une rôtie en main. Ron et Hermione devaient arriver dans 30 minutes. Il entreprit de les passer en enlevant tout ce qui lui appartenait dans la chambre : affiches, cartes de Chocogrenouilles et bonbons sorciers. Il devait s'occuper pour s'empêcher de penser à Sirius. Au moins avec ses amis, il ne devrait pas chercher sans cesse quelque chose à faire, car il serait rarement seul. Une fois cette opération terminée, il se dit qu'il ne retournerait plus jamais à Privet drive. Enfin! L'été prochain, il aurait 17 ans et serait majeur dans le monde des sorciers. Ses pensées dérivaient, il aurait 16 ans à la fin du mois de juillet, le 31. Il pensa avec un mélange de joie et de tristesse qu'il avait eu beaucoup de chance d'atteindre cet âge. Mais ça n'avait pas été sans perte. D'abord, ses parents avaient été tués par Voldemort quand il avait à peine un an. Et puis, Sirius, la personne qui était ce qui ressemblait le plus à une famille, avait péri, lui qui avait été comme un père et un frère en même temps. Pourquoi tous les gens qu'il aimait se retrouvaient-ils dans des situations périlleuses pour leur vie?

Soudain un grand cri, le sortie de sa rêverie, il descendit à la course les escaliers pour se diriger vers la source du bruit, la cuisine. Quand il y pénétra, il vit avec une joie non contenue Ron, Hermione, Lupin, Tonk et M. Weasley dans le milieu de la cuisine qui était en train de calmer l'oncle Vernon. Le cri qu'il avait entendu venait de la tante Pétunia qui s'était mise à hurler en voyant cinq personnes apparaître soudainement dans sa cuisine étincelante. Harry éclata de rire. La situation était tordante, Ron et Hermione étaient debout sur la table de la cuisine.

— Nous sommes désolés, cria Hermione. Nous n'avions pas l'intention de vous faire peur.

— Nous faire peur, rugit Vernon. Mais vous apparaissez, comme par… par ma… par magie sur notre table pendant qu'on déjeune. Comment osez-vous!!! Vous vous croyez tout permis parce que vous êtes des ma… ma… magiciens.

— Désolée réitéra Hermione, c'est une petite erreur de visualisation, nous n'avions pas l'intention de transplaner sur votre table de cuisine. Nous sommes Aille! Désolés aouch!

Pétunia s'était mis à les rouer de coups de balai pour les faire descendre. Ron se tordait de rire en roulant sur la table ainsi que Tonk et Lupin un peu plus loin. Tandis qu'Hermione et M. Weasley essayaient de calmer Vernon.

Ils réussirent tous à sortir de la cuisine en courant, Harry en tête pour leur montrer où se trouvait sa chambre. Ils montèrent l'escalier quatre à quatre, poursuivis par les invectives de Vernon et de Pétunia qui continuaient à s'époumoner dans la cuisine. Une fois le groupe enfermé dans la chambre de Harry. Ils se calmèrent un peu. Harry demanda :

— Alors, vous êtes venus en transplanant à ce que j'ai compris, s'exclama Harry. Mais comment ça se fait, vous n'avez pas encore l'âge! dit Harry d'un ton sournois.

— Comme tu l'as remarqué, nous sommes **« tous »** venus en transplanant, dit Lupin avec un soupçon de rire dans la voie. Tout le monde éclata de rire. Hermione et Ron roussirent légèrement et une expression de gêne apparut sur leur visage. Bien entendu, ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient habitués à transplaner. C'est pour cela qu'ils étaient apparus sur la table de la cuisine causant l'émoi de l'oncle Vernon et de la tante Pétunia. Ce qui avait entraîné leurs hostilités envers les arrivants. Bien sûr pour les sorciers ce genre d'apparition était chose courante, même si la situation était assez comique. Pour les Dursley, c'était une tout autre chose, eux qui n'étaient même pas capables de prononcer le mot magie sans frémir et affichaient une grimace à son simple son ne pouvaient admettre que 5 personnes puissent apparaître de cette façon dans leur cuisine et bousculer leur quotidien paisible de moldus bourrus et butés.

— On est désolé d'avoir causé autant de problèmes, dit Hermione. Quand tout le monde eu fini de s'esclaffer. C'est parce que nous avons encore quelques difficultés avec le transplanage, dit timidement Hermione. Harry se mit à rire tellement qu'il finit par se rouler par terre. C'était trop drôle. Voir Hermione, avouée qu'elle ne réussissait pas un sortilège du premier coup, était aussi peu probable que Rogue dise à Harry avec un grand sourire de satisfaction et de joie qu'il était le meilleur élève en potion qu'il ait jamais eu et qu'il voulait l'adopter ou de voir Voldemort distribuer des cadeaux aux enfants moldus qu'ils croisaient dans la rue.

— Bon, alors Harry toutes tes affaires sont prêtes, je l'espère. Vous continuerez cette discussion plus tard, dit M.Weasley avec un sourire en coin, Le portoloin s'active, prend-le.

— C'est bon, je suis prêt, dit Harry. Alors que le portoloin semettait à scintiller d'une lueur bleutée. Harry ressentitla secousse familière au nombril et ses pieds quittèrent le sol. Il vit au même moment ses 5 amis disparaître dans un « pop » sonore.

Il ferma les yeux pendant que le tourbillon continuait autour de lui, il se demanda soudainement où il allait atterrir chez Sirius, chez les Weasley ou ailleurs. Quelque temps plus tard, il sentit le sol sous ses pieds dans un choc soudain. Il ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva au terrier dans un chahut indescriptible.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Retour au terrier et le plan de Dumbledore

Harry se retrouva étalé de tout son long dans la cuisine des Weasley. En fait, Ron et Hermione avaient transplané sur lui. C'est dans l'hilarité générale et un grand enthousiasmequ'il fut accueilli chez les WeasleyTout le monde lui fit bon accueil et Harry se sentit plus heureux quedepuis le début des vacances en se retrouvant dans cette atmosphère joyeuse entourée de gens qu'il appréciait. Finalement, il était très content de se retrouver avec ses amis surtout après l'accueil chaleureux que lui avait réservé Ron et Hermione.

Après le déjeuner, ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois enfin seuls dans la chambre de Ron.

Harry avait tant de questions à poser qu'il ne putse retenir plus longtemps, alors il explosa :

Depuis quand savez-vous transplaner? Et pourquoi avez-vous déjà appris? Comment se fait-il que vous puissiez faire de la magie en dehors de Poudlard? Que fait Dumbledore? Et l'ordre du phénix? Est-ce que vous savez ce qu'a fait Voldemort ces derniers temps?

D'abord Harry, tu dois savoir, commença Hermione.

Mais Harry avait toute la difficulté du monde à se concentrer malgré sa curiosité sur ce que disait Hermione. Il était plutôt concentré sur la beauté d'Hermione, comment avait-il pu ne pas remarquer avant qu'elle était devenue très belle. Sans doute n'y avait-il jamais prêté attention, car il avait toujours pensé que Ron était amoureux d'elle et qu'en fait il l'avait vu jusqu'à maintenant plus comme une amie qu'une fille.

Harry, tu m'écoutes, s'emporta Hermione.

Heu… oui désolé j'étais… dans la lune. Je t'écoute Hermione.

Donc alors, je disais…? Hermione avait perdu sa contenance en remarquant qu'Harry la détaillait du regard, il n'avait jamais fait cela avant. Elle se reprit et continua. Ce que tu dois savoir pour le moment, c'est que Vol…Voldemort, Ron tressaillit à son nom, c'est tenu tranquille depuis l'attaque du ministère. Tu dois déjà savoir que la nouvelle ministre de la Magie est Amelia Bones.

Bien sûr, je l'ai lu dans la gazette et tu l'as mentionné dans tes lettres, dit Harry.

Eh bien, cette chère madame Bones collabore étroitement avec l'ordre du phénix et par le fait même avec Dumbledore. Ainsi, Dumbledore a pu prendre des dispositions avec elle pour qu'un certain nombre de jeunes sorciers ayant passé leur buse ait le droit de faire de la magie. Mais seulement ceux que Dumbledore juge dignes de confiance. De cette façon, nous avons pu apprendre à transplaner, ainsi que plusieurs autres membres de l'A._D. _Je crois que le but de Dumbledore est d'avoir le plus de sorciers possible qui puissent nous aider dans la lutte contre Voldemort, continua Hermione avec un léger frisson. Ou du moins, avoir le plus de gens ouverts au retour de Dumbledore et sachant se défendre, en fait il continue notre idée, termina Hermione avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix.

C'est une bonne idée, dit Harry. Voldemort ne se privera pas, lui, pour recruter des espions chez les étudiants de Poudlard, mais dis-m'en plus sur ce que vous avez fait depuis deux semaines?

Nous avons été assez occupés, dit Ron. Nous avons dû apprendre à transplaner et nous nous sommes entraînés à combattre.

Ça c'est ce qu'on a fait et d'ailleurs toi aussi, tu vas devoir apprendre à transplaner dès demain. Ça fait partie du plan de Dumbledore, il veut réunir le plus de sorciers possible dans l'ordre du phénix, dit Hermione. Il a décidé de poursuivre l'idée de l'A.D,, mais il veut en plus amener des élèves internationaux à Poudlard. Il veut créer des liens entre les jeunes sorciers, pour qu'à travers le monde sorcier, les gens soient prêts à affronter Voldemort. Il le soupçonne cette fois d'avoir étendu son pouvoir passeulement en Europe, mais dans le monde entier.

Et merde, s'écria Harry, il n'en a jamais marre ce psychopathe de mage noir.

Malheureusement non, dit Ron sombrement. Le plus intéressant pour nous reste à venir, continua-t-il. Mione, si tu veux bien expliquer à Harry.

Avec plaisir! dit Hermione. Harry rit intérieurement aux échanges de ces deux amis, il voyait bien qu'entre eux, existait plus que de l'amitié. Et bizarrement, ce nouveau comportement le rendait légèrement jaloux. Il pensait que lui n'aurait peut-être jamais la chance de vivre des moments pareils avec cette prophétie de malheur.

Eh bien! dans deux semaines, nous allons exécuter notre première mission, dit Hermione. Quand je dis nous, je parle de nous trois.

Et en quoi va consister cette mission?

On sait seulement que l'on va devoir aller chercher un de ces étudiants internationaux dans deux semaines, pour le moment on n'en sait pas plus, continua Hermione. Mais toi en revanche, tu as tout un programme qui t'attend dans ces deux semaines. À partir de demain, tu vas devoir apprendre à transplaner.

Ah oui super, s'écria Harry, ça va être drôle.

Ne soit pas si enthousiaste, répondit Ron en riant avec un coup d'œil en coin à Hermione. Même Hermione a de la difficulté, dit Ron avec un sourire. Cette déclaration fut suivie d'un grognement de la part d'Hermione, ce qui déclencha l'hilarité des deux garçons. Ils furent interrompus par un tambourinement contre la porte de la chambre qui manqua la faire éclater. Les jumeaux et Ginny entrèrent en trombe :

Eh! Voulez-vous venir jouer au quiditch? lança Fred à Ron et à Harry. Ils répondirent par l'affirmative, mais une autre voix s'éleva au même moment :

Moi aussi j'aimerais bien, s'exclama Hermione. Cette phrase fut accueillie par un silence incrédule. Est-ce que Hermione venait vraiment de dire qu'elle voulait jouer au quiditch?

Tu es tombée sur la tête, dirent Harry et Ron du même ton incrédule. Tu veux vraiment jouer au quiditch.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si surprenant à ça, dit Hermione avec un sourire malicieux. Ginny éclata de rire et tous se tournèrent vers elle.

Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi Hermione, dit-elle entre deux éclats de rire. Rien de surprenant, à ce que tu joues au quiditch depuis deux semaines avec moi en cachette.

Non rien de surprenant à ça, finit Hermione.

C'est parfait, s'exclama George. On va être trois contre trois. Et sur ce, ils sortirent tous pour se diriger vers le pré en amenant balais et souaffle. Ron se retrouva avec les jumeaux et Harry avec les deux filles qui voulaient à tout prix être ensemble. Ils commencèrent à jouer, en très peu de temps les jumeaux prirent une avance considérable en marquant plusieurs buts. Harry avait été relégué à garder les buts et il était tout simplement pitoyable, par contre Ron lui arrêtait tout ce que Ginny et Hermione lui envoyaient. Quand l'avance des frères Weasley fut de dix buts, Ron s'écria :

Et les filles il va falloir que vous marquiez quelques buts enfin!

Ah ouais! Tu vas voir, s'exclama Hermione avec une pointe d'agressivité dans la voix. Harry aurait juré voire des étincelles passer dans ses yeux. Elle récupéra le souaffle des mains de Fred et fonça sur Ron à toute vitesse. Ginny la suivit le plus vite qu'elle put, Hermione fit une passe renversée à Ginny juste avant que George l'intercepte. Devant Ron, Ginny l'attira à droite et fit une passe à Hermione qui envoya le souaffle dans l'anneau de gauche. Ron poussa un cri, quand il vu le souaffle entrer dans l'anneau de droite. Harry était ébahi. Il n'avait jamais vu un jeu aussi bien exécuté. Hermione avait été tout simplement excellente ainsi que Ginny. Hermione avait fait une passe renversée très précise (une des plus difficiles techniques, chez les poursuiveurs). Elle qui, il n'y a pas si longtemps, arrivait à peine à lancer un souaffle droit.

Après ce jeu époustouflant, les deux filles rattrapèrent très vite la marque des jumeaux et de Ron à un tel point qu'Harry soupçonna Ron de leur donner des chances, bien que leur jeu fut excellent. Ils jouèrent ainsi tout l'après-midi. Le match fut ponctué de plusieurs revirements inattendus. Ils cessèrent de jouer quand le soleil fut couché, à ce moment ils étaient encore à égalité. Ils rentrèrent tous les six en riant et en plaisantant. Harry aurait voulu que ce moment ne finisse jamais.

La soirée se passa dans la même euphorie que celle de l'après-midi. Tous les membres de la famille Weasley étaient là même Percy qui, apprit Harry, s'était réconcilié avec ses parents peu après le retour de Voldemort. Harry eut aussi la surprise de revoir des anciens de Poudlard. En fait, Alicia Spinnet et Angelina Jonhson se joignirent à eux pour le souper. Toutes les deux avaient rejoint l'ordre, ainsi que plusieurs autres qui avaient quitté Poudlard. Il apprit aussi qu'elles sortaient avec Fred et George, mais bon enfin c'était à prévoir. À ce qu'il apprit, plusieurs des membres de l'A.D. qui avaient complété leur cinquième année, suivaient un entraînement au transplanage. La soirée fut des plus agréable. Ils se couchèrent très tard cette nuit-là. Ron, Hermione et lui parlèrent jusqu'aux petites heures du matin. Harry fut informé de l'horaire des prochains jours. Il apprit aussi plus en détail tout ce qui s'était passé depuis l'attaque du ministère dans le monde des sorciers. Corneluis Fudge avait été destitué de manière assez brutale. Son conseil s'était dissous et le Magenmagot l'avait destitué prestement. Le monde sorcier était sens dessus dessous. Amélia Bones et Dumbledore faisaient tout pour le remettre en place. Vers la fin de la nuit, Hermione demanda à Harry :

Et toi comment vas-tu? Tu as éludé la question toute la journée, Harry, mais là on est que nous trois. Tu peux nous dire comment tu te sens vraiment.

De quoi veux-tu que je parle, Hermione? Tu veux savoir si je vais mieux, si j'ai oublié que Sirius est mm… mort! Non, je ne l'ai pas oublié, dit Harry d'une voix tendue d'émotion. Il me manque et je ne peux rien y faire, finit-il les larmes aux yeux.

Harry, reprit Hermione, je ne voulais pas te rendre triste. Je… je voulais juste savoir si ça allait, dit Hermione d'une voix douce. Mais… elle hésita, il semble qu'il y ait autre chose qui te tracasse depuis ta discussion avec Dumbledore j'ai, un grognement se fit entendre. Enfin, nous avons remarqué, reprit Hermione, que tu semblais porter un poids de plus sur tes épaules.

Elle a raison Harry, dit Ron. Tu sais, tu peux tout nous dire.

Oui, répondit Hermione. Ne te referme pas comme tu l'as fait l'année dernière. Tu te fais du mal.

Vous avez raison, je devrais me confier un peu plus à vous, dit Harry doucement.

Tu sais, nous aussi nous sommes tristes que Sirius soit disparu, dit Hermione.

Si vous saviez comment je me sens, dit Harry. Alors, il leur dit bien des choses et ses confidences l'allégèrent quelque peu, mais il garda encore bien des choses pour lui. Tel le fait qu'il se sentait coupable de la mort de Sirius. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à leur en faire part. C'était trop dur pour lui. Il garderait son secret pour lui. Il ne leur en ferait pas part avant longtemps, et même probablement jamais, se dit-il. Il ne leur parla pas non plus du contenu de la prophétie. C'était trop de confidences pour un début. Harry ne se sentait pas prêt à ce que ses amis le considèrent de cette façon comme celui qui devrait tuer Voldemort ou être tué par lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils aient envie de le protéger. Si Dumbledore jugeait qu'il était capable d'aller en mission, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait inquiéter ses amis avec la prophétie. Peut-être plus tard.

Le lendemain, tous trois étaient très fatigués. « Trois heures de sommeil c'est bien peu, se dit Harry. » Ils devaient vraiment avoir l'air épouvantables quand ils arrivèrent tous les trois dans la cuisine pour prendre leur petit déjeuner, car Mme Weasley les regarda avec un air du genre quel mauvais coup ont-ils préparé cette nuit?

Peu après ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois dans la chambre de Ron avec Fred, George et Lupin. Harry allait avoir sa première leçon de transplanage.

Bon alors, dit Lupin, transplaner est un acte de magie assez compliqué Harry, mais ça je crois que tu le sais déjà, continua Lupin avec un sourire narquois qui s'adressait à Ron et Hermione.

Oui, j'en ai entendu parler, répondit Harry dans un sourire.

Alors le plus important c'est la vi-su-a-li-sa-tion, reprit Lupin en prononçant bien chaque syllabe et en jetant un regard narquois à Ron et Hermione. Tu dois te faire une image mentale très précise de l'endroit où tu veux apparaître en te mentionnant dans ta tête le lieu pour être sur d'arriver dans la bonne ville et le bon pays. Tu dois aussi penser à arriver les pieds au sol, sinon tu risques de te retrouver au bon endroit, mais à plusieurs mètres au dessus du sol.

Ce serait fâcheux, dit Harry en pensant à ses deux amis la veille.

Oui, ce serait fâcheux, dit Lupin d'un ton sournois. Quand tu seras plus avancé, tu pourras même apprendre à transplaner près d'une personne que tu auras visualisée. Mais bon pour le moment on va se contenter de transplaner dans différents lieux. Bon, alors George va nous faire une démonstration. Si tu veux bien t'exécuter.

Mais avec plaisir! Regarde bien Harry, et George agita sa baguette de gauche à droite et disparut dans un pop sonore et réapparut de la même façon derrière Ron qui fit un saut de trois pieds vers l'avant quand George lui enfonça sa baguette dans le dos.

Alors Harry, tu as vu, tu te sens prêt à essayer, dit Lupin.

Je crois, répondit Harry d'un ton incertain, il n'aurait pas cru à faire une tentative aussi vite.

Alors, écoute-moi. Tu vas te concentrer sur le jardin des Weasley. Ferme les yeux si ça peut t'aider et visualise bien un endroit précis du jardin, c'est plus facile au début.

D'accord, répondit Harry.

Tu y es, tu vois bien l'endroit, dit Lupin. Harry fit un hochement de tête affirmatif. Maintenant, pense à tout ce que je viens de te dire et bouge ta baguette comme l'a fait George. On te rejoint là-bas. Harry s'exécuta, il se demandait, ce qui allait se passer. L'image du jardin était bien encrée dans sa tête. Il effectua le mouvement et ressenti comme un courant d'air froid qui lui glaça les os et quand il sentit à nouveau le sol sous ses pieds, il ouvrit les yeux et vit avec étonnement qu'il était dans le jardin à l'endroit exact qu'il avait visualisé. Il entendit trois pops près de lui et vit Fred, George et Lupin qui se tenaient près de lui l'air ébahi.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? dit Harry surpris par leur air ébahiJe ne suis pas réapparu en un seul morceau? continua Harry d'une voix inquiète.

Non, non ça va, tu es entier c'est que tu as réussi ton premier transplanage à la perfection, dit Lupin. Je n'ai jamais vu ça. Et je sais que cela arrive rarement, dit Lupin d'une voix étonnée.

Ce n'est peut-être qu'un coup de chance, dit Harry gêné.

Non, je ne crois pas, continua Lupin. Mais bon vérifions. Harry je te demande de transplaner dans la chambre de Ron juste derrière lui.

D'accord, dit Harry. Il se concentra sur l'image de Ron et quand il le vit clairement agita sa baguette. À son grand étonnement, quand il ouvrit les yeux, il se tenait derrière le grand rouquin. Devant l'ébahissement d'Hermione et des autres.

Harry! s'écria Hermione. Comment arrives-tu à transplaner aussi facilement?

Euh j'en sais rien. Je crois que c'est euh……

Moi j'ai une petite idée là-dessus, dit Lupin. Je crois que c'est grâce à tes cours d'occlumancie et à ta maîtrise des patronus. Tu as une capacité de visualisation incroyable, continua-t-il étonné.

Tu es incroyable, Harry, lâcha Ron. Moi ça fait depuis le début de l'été que je m'entraîne presque tous les jours avec Hermione et on commence à peine à réussir à transplaner.

Oui, j'ai cru remarquer, railla Harry.

Bon alors vu que Harry à autant de faciliter…Lupin commença ensuite à expliquer ce qu'il allait faire pour le reste de la journée. Ils s'entraînèrent toute la journée à transplaner. Hermione et Ron firent des progrès considérables durant cette journée.

Les deux semaines qui suivirent se passèrent en entraînements successifs au transplanage, à divers sorts défensifs et de nombreuses parties de quiditch. Jour après jour, Harry découvrait à quel point le plan de Dumbledore était développé. De nombreux élèves de Poudlard ou anciens élèves passèrent au terrier durant ces 2 semaines. Ils venaient s'informer sur le déroulement des opérations anti-Voldemort. En fait, le terrier était devenu une succursale de l'ordre du phénix et un important centre d'information pour les jeunes. C'est Dumbledore qui avait contacté ceux en qui il avait confiance pour qu'ils suivent une formation, en quelque sorte une suite de l'A.D.

Le 30 juin la veille de sa fête, Harry eut enfin des nouvelles de leur mission du lendemain. Harry, Hermione, Ron et les jumeaux, « Eh oui! Il faut bien que des majeurs vous protègent en cas de problème, s'était moqué Fred », allaient partir le lendemain matin à l'aube pour… et bien pour Paris. Harry n'en revenait pas il n'avait jamais été aussi loin de sa vie et plus inquiétant encore jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait jamais transplané aussi loin, il avait toujours transplané dans des endroits qu'il connaissait bien et pouvait visualiser facilement. Hermione et Ron appréhendaient aussi ce long transplanage. Mais Lupin qui leur donnait les détails de la mission les rassura immédiatement :

Ne vous inquiétez pas, il suffit que vous le vouliez vraiment et tout ira bien, dit Lupin d'un ton compatissant. Pour ce qui est de votre mission, vous devez ramener une jeune fille de Paris de votre âge pour qu'elle vienne étudier à Poudlard.

Elle vient de Beaux-Bâton? dit Hermione avec une note de dédain dans la voie.

Non, continua Lupin. En fait, c'est là que les choses se compliquent. Dumbledore a demandé spécialement que ce soit vous trois qui aillez la chercher. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il ne m'en a dit que très peu et c'est ce que dont je vais vous faire part.

Mais qu'est-ce qui est si compliqué avec cette fille? s'impatienta Ron.

J'y viens, dit Lupin d'un ton calme. Elle ne sait pas quelle est une sorcière.

Comment ça? dit Hermione étonnée. C'est une sorcière d'origine moldu? Beaux-Bâton est pourtant bien connu pour ne faire aucune discrimination de cette sorte, dit Hermione indignée.

En fait, elle n'est pas française, elle vient du Canada.

Mais en Amérique, il y a des écoles de sorcellerie. La plus importante est même à Salem. Je le sais, je l'ai…

Tu l'as lu, oui on sait, dit Ron avec ironie.

En fait, les écoles sont anglaises, expliqua Lupin. Et cette fille vient du Québec donc elle parle français. Normalement, il existe une entente entre la communauté magique française du Québec et le ministère de la Magie de la France pour que les jeunes sorciers puissent venir étudier à Beaux-Bâton, mais le cas de cette fille est spécial, Lupin fut interrompu une fois de plus, par Harry cette fois :

Je m'excuse de t'interrompe à nouveau Rémus, mais cette fille à un nom je suppose, c'est agaçant à la fin de l'appeler fille.

Oui, tu as raison Harry. Elle s'appelle Émilie O'Neill.

Très bien, merci, dit Harry.

En fait, de naissance elle est Irlandaise, donc elle aurait normalement dû venir à Poudlard. Mais ses parents sont morts quand elle n'avait pas deux ans et elle a été adoptée par sa tante qui vivait aux Québec. J'imagine que venant d'une famille moldu Dumbledore a dû la perdre de vue ou penser qu'elle irait à Beaux-Bâton. Les mêmes conclusions ont dû être faites du côté français. Je n'en sais pas plus. Demain, votre départ est prévu pour huit heures. Maintenant, vous devriez aller vous coucher, tous les trois. Il est tard et vous avez un long transplanage à faire, demain vous devez être en forme.

Les jumeaux annoncèrent qu'ils seraient de retour au terrier vers huit heures moins le quart le lendemain. Ils devaient se rendre à leur boutique sur le chemin de traverse pour régler les détails de leur absence du lendemain avec leurs employés. Hermione et Ron commencèrent à monter et c'est à ce moment-là qu'Harry se rendit compte qu'ils leur manquaient un détail important. Il se retourna au pied de l'escalier pour en faire part à Lupin:

Remus?

Oui, Harry.

Où allons-nous la trouver? Paris c'est vague comme destination.

Je n'en sais rien Harry, dit Lupin. Dumbledore m'a dit que vous le sauriez en arrivant là-bas. Elle devrait participer à un événement à Paris demain. C'est malheureusement tout ce que je sais.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

**Rencontre intéressante**

Harry avait passé une très mauvaise nuit. La réponse de Lupin l'avait perturbé. _Comment allaient-ils trouver une fille qu'ils n'avaient jamais vue, _en plein Paris une ville de plusieurs millions d'habitants. Bien sûr, la magie pourrait les aider, mais à quoi? C'est sur cette pensée qu'il arriva enfin dans la cuisine des Weasley. Son cerveau prit plusieurs secondes à réaliser que tout le monde était déjà là dans une agitation fébrile et qu'il était en retard :

Ah! Harry te voilà enfin, s'écria Mme Weasley. Dépêche-toi, tu veux des toasts? Je suis désolée, tu n'as plus le temps pour des œufs.

Les toasts, c'est bien, répondit Harry. Il regarda l'horloge, il était huit heures moins quart.

Harry! Je t'ai réveillé deux fois, s'écria Ron. La troisième fois, tu m'as lancé un maléfice de chauve furie, continua Ron d'un air indigné.

Je suis désolé Ron, dit Harry en pouffant pendant qu'Hermione et Ginny riaient sous cap.

Allez vous trois, vous êtes prêts, lança George.

Nous partons dans cinq minutes, continua Fred.

Attendez-moi, je vais chercher mon sac, dit Harry en pensant à prendre sa cape d'invisibilité.

Harry s'élança dans l'escalier. Derrière lui, il entendit Mme Weasley faire ses dernières recommandations aux jumeaux :

Et surtout, ne faites pas de stupidité et ne les mettez pas dans vos combines.

Maman, se défendit George. Tu devrais avoir un peu plus confiance en nous, Dumbledore nous juge dignes de confiance.

Oui, mais quand même… commença Mme Weasley.

Maman, tu sais très bien que de toute façon, ils sont assez bons pour se créer des embrouilles eux-mêmes, la coupa George.

Bon d'accord je me rends, dit Mme Weasley pour couper cour à cette discussion. Harry arriva dans la chambre de Ron et attrapa son sac et le passa en bandoulière. Une voix se fit entendre derrière lui :

Harry pour ce que tu as dit hier soir, dit la voie d'Hermione. J'ai une petite idée d'où nous pourrions l'a trouver.

Hermione, tu m'as fait peur. Je ne t'ai pas entendue arriver, dit Harry. Euh… Tu disais que tu avais une idée d'où elle pourrait être.

Oui, je pense que… commença-t-elle d'une voix excitée, mais une voix venant du rez-de-chaussée l'interrompit.

Et vous deux vous vous dépêchez, lança Ron aux bas de l'escalier. On part dans deux minutes.

On arrive, s'écria Hermione. Au fait Harry, je voulais te parler de quelque chose. J'ai remarqué que depuis quelque temps, tu me regardais d'une drôle de façon et que tu agissais étrangement avec moi.

Euh… c'est parce qu'enfin euh! bredouilla Harry décontenancé. Je… eh bien, c'est parce que tu es de plus en plus proche de Ron et que peut-être que je suis un peu jaloux, dit Harry piteusement.

Ah! je vois, dit Hermione d'une voix compréhensive.

Tu vois ce n'est pas que je… que je ne suis pas heureux pour vous, mais j'ai peur que cela ne m'arrive jamais et que je reste seul indéfiniment.

Harry tu…

Harry, Hermione vous arrivez on part, cria Ron du bas de l'escalier.

Hermione jeta à Harry un regard inquiet, mais sans ajouter un mot lui tourna le dos et descendit. Harry se sentait ridicule de lui avoir confié cela. Il soupira et la suivit.

Alors, vous êtes prêts, dit Mme Weasley. Bonne chance et soyez prudent.

Bien sur, maman alors on devrait être de retour au plus tard vers minuit, dit George.

C'est un départ, lança Fred.

Harry se concentra très fort sur sa destination. Il se visualisa le lieu où il devait transplaner Paris dans une rue du nom de Chemin des Élysées, une rue sorcière comme l'Allée de Traverse à Londres à ce qu'il avait compris.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il était dans une rue qu'il devina être le Chemin des Élysées. Il avait réussi, il avait transplané jusqu'à Paris et apparemment Ron et Hermione aussi. Harry regarda autour de lui, la rue était calme, il était encore tôt. Il regarda sa montre, il n'était que 8 h et quart la plupart des boutiques étaient encore fermées.

Je crois que nous devrions nous rendre chez Gringot, dit Hermione.

Oui une petite transaction de change, dit George. Très bonne idée Hermione.

Fort à propos, ajouta Fred.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la banque. Harry observait la rue. Si on oubliait les étranges articles mis en ventes dans les boutiques, la rue aurait pu être une rue toute à fait moldue. Cependant, l'impression qui se dégageait de l'ensemble était très spéciale, tout simplement magique.

Harry repensa soudain à ce que Hermione voulait lui confier avant de partir. Il l'arrêta et lui demanda ce qu'elle avait eu comme idée :

Ah! Oui, c'est vrai. Je sais où nous pourrions trouver cette Émilie O'Neill. J'ai posé quelques questions à Lupin et il m'a dit qu'elle était là pour une sorte d'évènement. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais je sais qu'aujourd'hui, à Paris, il y a une compétition importante de judo. Le championnat mondial junior. Alors, je me suis dit que c'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle est ici. En plus, il m'a remis une de ces lettres de Poudlard qui localise leur destinataire et je crois que j'avais raison, dit-elle en exhibant la lettre.

Ça a du sens, mais comment tu savais ça Hermione? dit Harry surpris qu'Hermione soit au courant d'un tel évènement.

Hermione le regarda avec l'air de dire que ce n'était pas de ses affaires, mais ignora sa question et s'exclama :

Ah! Voilà! Gringot au bout de la rue. Tu viens Ron.

Après être sortis de Gringot avec une bonne quantité d'euros, en effet ils devraient se déplacer sans magie pour la journée, ils étaient mineurs en France et ils devaient se faire remarquer le moins possible. Après s'être donné rendez-vous à 20 heures sur le Chemin des Élysées aux trois autres, les jumeaux partirent, ils avaient des affaires en vue. Ils voulaient ouvrir une succursale de leur boutique sur ce qui était le chemin de traverse français, c'était pour cela qu'ils les avaient accompagnés à Paris.

Les trois acolytes se dirigèrent vers ce que Fred et George leur avaient indiqué comme la sortie de la rue sorcière. Ils se retrouvèrent sur une grande rue commerçante comme Harry n'en avait jamais vu. Il jetait de grands yeux ébahis partout. Il s'attendait à voir une rue miteuse comme les rues dans lesquelles se trouvaient les endroits sorciers à Londres, mais ils débarquaient dans une des plus belles rues qu'il n'est jamais vue.

Harry, dit Hermione. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? En effet, il était resté planté au beau milieu du trottoir la bouche ouverte.

Euh! désolé Hermione c'est seulement que c'est si beau ici.

On dirait que tu n'es jamais allé nulle part Harry, dit Ron d'un air surpris.

Eh bien, commença Harry. C'est la première fois que je quitte l'Angleterre et que je me retrouve dans une autre ville que Londres, dit Harry un peu honteux.

Eh bien, commença Hermione, bienvenue à Paris. Elle commença alors un petit exposé sur l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Harry apprit ainsi qu'ils étaient sur les champs Élysée une artère des plus importante à Paris, bien sûr il l'avait déjà vu à la télévision, lors de l'arrivée du tour de France par exemple, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la réalité.

Hermione était heureuse d'être à Paris cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'y était pas venue. Quand elle était plus petite, elle venait souvent voir sa grand-mère maternelle, mais elle était morte, il y a de cela 4 ans, pendant les vacances d'été de sa 2e année à Poudlard, d'un arrêt cardiaque. La mort de sa grand-mère l'avait beaucoup marquée parce qu'elle avait été si subite. Ses parents et elle l'avaient vue 2 semaines plus tôt et elle semblait aller très bien et deux semaines plus tard pendant qu'ils étaient sur la Côte d'Azur, sa mère lui avait annoncé que sa grand-mère venait de mourir soudainement d'une façon inexplicable.

Hermione sentit l'ancienne peine renaître, cette peine qui faisait ressurgir, comme à chaque fois, la haine qu'elle éprouvait pour ce qu'elle ne pouvait arriver à maîtriser et comme à chaque fois, elle sentit une grande chaleur monter en elle et du se contrôler pour ne pas faire prendre en feu ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle.

Oui, Hermione aussi avait plusieurs secrets que ses deux amis les plus intimes ne connaissaient pas. Hermione savait qu'elle était spéciale bien avant de recevoir sa lettre de Poudlard, il y a 6 ans. Elle avait toujours pu faire certaines choses, en allant à Poudlard elle croyait qu'elle ne serait plus si différente des autres, mais elle s'était bien vite rendu compte que, même à Poudlard, elle était différente un peu comme Harry était différent des autres élèves de Poudlard à cause de sa cicatrice, mais pour elle ce n'était pas de notoriété publique.

_Flash-back_

_Hermione était assise par terre dans son salon elle avait quatre ans. Elle était en colère ses parents venaient de se chicaner encore à cause d'elle, du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Elle avait encore fait une de ces choses si étranges qui donnait toujours lieu à des disputes entre ses parents. En effet, sans le vouloir elle avait fait s'enflammer un arbuste du jardin. Alors qu'elle jouait au ballon avec sa mère d'une façon inexplicable, le buisson qui se trouvait derrière elle avait pris feu, au moment où elle avait voulu attraper le ballon. Hermione avait eu très peur._

_Elle écouta ses parents, qui se chicanaient une fois de plus, de derrière la porte du salon. « On devrait le lui dire, disait son père, elle a le droit d'être au courant » « peut-être, disait sa mère, mais elle est bien trop jeune pour qu'on lui dise tout cela. »_

_Fin du flash-back_

Hermione revint à elle. Sa colère s'était calmée, l'envie de tout brûler était passée, mais les paroles dont elle venait de se souvenir la troublaient, qu'est-ce qu'avait voulu dire sa mère. Elle fut alors ramenée au présent par la voix de Ron qui lui disait :

Alors Hermione, Harry m'a dit que tu savais où on pourrait la trouver, dit-il d'une voix enjouée et pleine d'espoir.

Heu oui, dit Hermione d'une voix rêveuse. Pardon, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Oui, je crois qu'elle va être au championnat mondial junior de judo.

Comment tu connais un truc pareil? dit Ron impressionné.

C'est une longue histoire, dit Harry se souvenant de la réaction d'Hermione.

Oui, acquiesça-t-elle.

Alors, tu sais où cela va se passer, dit Harry.

Oui, c'est au palais omnisports de Paris Bercy, on devrait y aller immédiatement pour vérifier si elle va y participer. On est prêt de l'Arc de triomphe. On devrait s'y rendre. De là, je crois qu'on peut prendre la station de Metro Charles de Gaulle et ensuite on verra.

Ils suivirent les conseils d'Hermione et se dirigèrent vers l'Arc de triomphe. Quand ils y arrivèrent, Hermione s'informa pour savoir quelle ligne ils devaient prendre pour aller à la station Bercy. Encore une fois, Hermione surprit ses deux amis. En effet, quand elle s'adressa à la préposée qui vendait les billets, elle s'exprima en un français impeccable avec à peine une légère trace d'accent britannique. Les deux garçons restèrent estomaqués par Hermione. Elle les entraîna alors dans les dédales du Metro de Paris. Ils ressortirent à la gare de Lyon et reprirent une autre ligne qui les mena à la station de Bercy. Harry regarda sa montre il était maintenant 9 h 30.

À la sortie du Metro, Harry eut un choc, il régnait une chaleur épouvantable à l'extérieur. Il venait de passer de la fraîcheur du souterrain au plein soleil de l'avant-midi. La chaleur était écrasante, Harry se souvint vaguement que la France vivait une canicule qui était en passe de devenir la plus grande de leur histoire. Ils se dirigèrent tous trois sous les directives d'Hermione vers leur destination.

Il faisait chaud dans l'aire de compétition, trop chaud, la journée allait être difficile, les combats seraient éprouvants. C'était bien sûr dû à la canicule qui régnait à l'extérieur, la France était en ébullition. La climatisation suffisait à peine à rafraîchir l'édifice. Le report de l'événement était impensable, alors les compétiteurs devraient se préparer à avoir chaud.

C'était sa première compétition internationale, et pas n'importe laquelle c'était les championnats mondiaux. Émilie était nerveuse, mais elle savait gérer la pression. Elle inspira profondément en regardant les gradins, presque pleins, bien que la compétition ne commence pas avant 1 heure encore. Ça aussi c'était différent, même au championnat canadien, elle n'avait jamais vu autant de monde. Michel la regardait d'un œil impatient, elle décida d'aller ce changer.

Pendant ce temps, nos trois compères étaient à sa recherche. Grâce à Hermione, ils avaient fini par rejoindre le lieu de compétition. Après avoir payé leur entrée, ils trouvèrent une bonne place dans les gradins. Les deux garçons étaient maintenant seuls, Hermione étant partie, Merlin savait où, en leur disant d'attendre là :

Tu savais qu'Hermione connaissait ce genre de chose, dit Ron incrédule.

Non, en plus, elle a l'air de connaître bien Paris, continua Harry tout aussi incrédule.

Mais où crois-tu qu'elle est allée?

Probablement, se renseigner, avança Harry en haussant les épaules.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione menait sa petite enquête. Elle fit le tour de l'endroit pour trouver où était affiché le nom des participants à la compétition. Elle avait ramassé le programme de la journée en entrant et avait été heureuse de constater que les catégories féminines étaient pour la plupart présentées dans la journée. Elle avait enfin trouvé les listes des compétitrices et surprise! Dans la catégorie -57 kg se trouvait notre « amie » Émilie O'Neill, l'intuition d'Hermione ne l'avait jamais trahie. Elle décida d'aller faire part de sa découverte aux garçons.

Notre nouvelle protagoniste était en train de se préparer à une rude journée de compétition. Elle asseyait de ne pas penser à trop de choses et de mettre le focus uniquement sur son premier combat. Comme d'habitude, elle courait avec son lecteur cd, elle écoutait toujours Green Day pour se concentrer, la musique l'aidait à se concentrer, lui donnait de l'énergie. Sa concentration l'avait empêché de voir les trois adolescents qui étaient en train de la pointer du doigt. Elle continua son réchauffement, tout en pensant que c'était bien superflu sous cette chaleur, mais bien sûr son entraîneur Michel l'avait ramenée à l'ordre en lui rappelant l'importance de bien se réchauffer pour éviter les blessures surtout avec ses genoux.

Les trois adolescents étaient bien sûr nos trois sorciers préférés, c'est-à-dire Hermione, Harry et Ron. Harry avait désigné la jeune fille au deux autres en voyant le judogi orné du numéro dont Hermione venait de lui faire part, le 31. Bizarres, pensa Harry, ma date de fête et la date d'aujourd'hui coïncidence? Il se concentra de nouveau sur la jeune fille et eût une impression étrange, un peu comme s'il l'avait déjà vu quelque part. En plus, elle était plutôt…Harry ne savait pas comment définir ce qu'il ressentait, de l'attirance? Non un peu plus… Sa pensée fut interrompue par la voie de Ron :

Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait, on lui parle tout de suite ou on attend?

Eh bien! je pense qu'on devrait aller lui… commença Harry, mais il fut interrompu par la voie d'Hermione.

Non, attendons, j'ai envie de voir la compétition et je crois qu'elle sera plus réceptive si on ne la brusque pas. De toute façon, on a toute la journée.

Bon alors attendons… au moins, elle est jolie, glissa Ron à Harry, pas le mot que j'aurais employé, se dit Harry, mais il devait avouer que c'était l'essentiel de ce qu'il pensait.

C'était le milieu de l'après-midi, Émilie se préparait pour son dernier combat de la journée. Elle était en final, c'était tout simplement incroyable. Six combats pour atteindre la finale et tous gagnés par ippon (bon alors, pour les inconnus du merveilleux monde du judo, ippon c'est le plus haut pointage qu'on peut avoir au cours d'un combat, ça consiste à envoyer son adversaire directement sur le dos et ça met fin automatiquement au combat.) C'est d'ailleurs ce que son entraîneur lui avait conseillé « Plus vite tu mets fin au combat, moins tu seras fatigué et moins tu souffriras de la chaleur ». Émilie avait suivi cette directive à la lettre en six combats, elle était restée moins de trois minutes au total sur les tatamis. Mais le combat pour la finale serait plus ardu. Elle s'était déjà battue contre cette fille et s'était faite complètement lessiver. En moins de 10 secondes, elle était sur le dos à chercher son souffle, elle n'avait même pas compris ce qui s'était passé. Cette Française était redoutable, c'était d'ailleurs la championne du monde de sa catégorie.

Au fil des pensées de la jeune fille, les minutes s'écoulaient et le combat final se rapprochait. Pendant qu'Émilie parlait à son entraîneur qui lui prodiguait des conseils, dans les gradins, une autre jeune fille parlait à deux adolescents d'une voix enthousiaste :

Je n'ai jamais vu une compétition aussi palpitante, s'exclama Hermione. Cette fille est tout simplement époustouflante. Elle a été ceinture noire à 15 ans, c'est seulement sa première année junior et elle est en final aux mondiaux avec six combats irréprochables. Sa technique est très vive et explosive et en même temps fluide et puissante. On dirait que ses adversaires n'ont pas de prise sur elle.

Du calme Mione, tu t'emportes, dit calmement Harry, mais c'était peine perdue, Harry voyait la flamme dansée dans ses yeux noisette. Elle avait été comme ça depuis le premier combat de cette fille.

Je suis d'accord avec toi, dit-il. Elle se bat extrêmement bien.

Moi aussi, renchérit Ron. Je ne croyais pas que je pourrais apprécier autant un sport moldu.

C'est plus qu'un sport Ron, dit Hermione exaltée.

Je sais, je sais, tu nous l'as expliqué toute la journée, répondit celui-ci.

Au fil de la journée, Hermione avait confié une partie de sa vie à ses amis qu'elle avait toujours cachée, par nostalgie peut-être ou pour ne pas expliquer pourquoi elle avait arrêté, pour éviter les questions gênantes? Cette journée avait été riche en découvertes sur Hermione pour les deux garçons. En effet, après avoir découvert qu'Hermione avait une grand-mère française, elle avait fini par leur dirent, après toutes les questions qu'ils lui avaient posées, qu'elle avait fait du judo depuis l'âge de 4 ans jusqu'à ce qu'elle entre à Poudlard. Cela avait troublé les garçons d'apprendre qu'Hermione leur cachait tant choses sur sa vie. Hermione recommença son monologue sur la compétition :

Par contre, la fille qu'elle va affronter est une adversaire de taille. C'est la championne du monde et à ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui, elle est très en forme. J'espère qu'Émilie va gagner.

Je crois que c'est à elle, signala Harry. Les trois amis se turent subitement et portèrent leur attention sur les tatamis.

Les deux opposantes se faisaient face sur l'aire de combat chacune de leur côté attendant le signal de l'arbitre pour se saluer et avancer. L'arbitre leur fit signe d'avancer, elles se saluèrent à l'entrée du Tatami, Émilie avança d'un pas rapide et décidé, on voyait la détermination dans ses yeux bleus pâle, glacés même, pensa Harry. Son adversaire fit de même avec un peu plus de désinvolture, elle semblait considérer le combat gagné d'avance. Elles étaient maintenant à quelques pas, séparées par l'arbitre, elles se saluèrent une seconde fois et attendirent le signal de l'arbitre pour entamer le combat. La tension était palpable, les deux antagonistes étaient tendues prêtes à bondirent sur leur rivale, dès que l'arbitre aurait dit :

**_Agime_**!

Le combat était commencé. Émilie monta immédiatement à l'assaut. On entendit Hermione murmurer : « Sois patiente laisse la venir à toi, fais comme tu l'as fait toute la journée. » Et elle avait raison, la Française saisit l'occasion de faire des points immédiatement. Elle voulut déséquilibrer Émilie en lui balayant le pied qui lui servait de point d'appui, mais Émilie esquiva habilement en servant la même recette à la Française. « Elle avait tout prévu, souffla Hermione. » On entendit l'entraîneur d'Émilie crier des encouragements. La Française fut prise au dépourvu, tomba, mais évita le pire au dernier moment en ne tombant pas sur le dos. Mais cette action de la Française entraîna Émilie dans sa chute. Heureusement, Émilie garda son avantage en tombant sur la Française. C'était **_waza ari_** pour Émilie (c'est le pointage juste en dessous de ippon). Les deux combattantes roulèrent alors dans un corps à corps effréné, chacune essayant de prendre le contrôle sur l'autre. C'est alors qu'Hermione remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas, Émilie continuait à se battre, mais n'utilisait plus du tout sa jambe droite et semblait souffrir énormément.

Crac ! « Mon genou, pensa Émilie. Il s'est disloqué à cause de la torsion qu'a causée mon mouvement. Je dois finir le combat, pensa-t-elle. » Elle devait le terminer, maintenant l'arbitre avait remarqué, qu'elle souffrait et voulait arrêter le combat. Elle devrait déclarer forfait s'il le stoppait maintenant, car elle ne réussirait pas à se tenir debout. La Française resserra sa prise, elle sentait qu'Émilie faiblissait, elle en avait le droit le combat n'était pas arrêté. Émilie résolut de faire la dernière chose qu'il lui restait à faire pour gagner. Sa rivale l'immobilisait du côté gauche, une chance pour elle, elle allait tenter un étranglement qui nécessiterait ses deux jambes. Elle fit réagir la Française qui se déplaça exactement à l'endroit désiré. Émilie, par un mouvement de souplesse extrême, d'une grande fluidité, réussit à coincer son adversaire dans un blocage de ces deux jambes, l'étranglement fut immédiat. Dans les gradins Harry pu voir l'expression d'horreur qui traversa les yeux de la Française quand elle comprit qu'elle s'était elle-même offerte à l'étranglant. « Une erreur de débutante, lâcha Hermione. » Émilie semblait souffrir plus que jamais et alors on entendit dans la salle la main de la Française résonner sur le tatami, elle était vaincue. L'arbitre cria ippon et se mot sembla salutaire pour Émilie qui n'en pouvait plus de tenir l'étranglement. Elle défit aussitôt son étreinte et resta étendu sur le dos un sourire aux lèvres, malgré ses traits tirés par la douleur savourant sa victoire. L'auditoire éclata en applaudissement saluant la défaite de leur championne qui s'était malgré tout bien battue, mais surtout la virtuosité et la force de caractère de la gagnante qui même blessée avait tenue bon.

Hermione n'en revenait pas et les deux garçons non plus. Ils exprimaient leur joie pour la victoire de la jeune fille qu'ils avaient l'impression de connaître maintenant et qui, en fait, leur était totalement inconnue. L'entraîneur de la jeune fille la soutenait maintenant avec l'aide d'un secouriste, car Émilie avait refusé de quitter la surface de combat sans saluer son adversaire. Elle partit alors pour l'infirmerie pour se faire soigner, il y avait là bien assez de personnels médicaux pour s'occuper d'elle :

Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? dit Ron.

On va devoir attendre qu'elle sorte de là pour lui parler, souligna Harry.

Oui, on devrait surveiller sa sortie de l'infirmerie, continua Hermione.

C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, pour l'instant, conclut Harry.

Un peu plus loin, Émilie était allongée sur une table de soin. Son entraîneur à ses côtés lui souriait pour la réconforter, mais Émilie savait que sa blessure pouvait être grave. Le médecin qui était en train d'ausculter son genou et émettait des grognements désapprobateurs de tant à autres. Finalement, il déclara :

Mademoiselle, votre genou était déjà endommagé avant ce combat, vous n'auriez pas dû prendre part à cette compétition. Vous n'avez pas idée du stress que vous avez pu donner à votre blessure.

Son médecin lui a pourtant donné son approbation hier, dit son entraîneur.

Mmh, bon ce que j'en dis. Vous avez de la chance, la rotule s'est démis, mais est revenu à sa place immédiatement occasionnent de la douleur, mais les séquelles devrait être minime, pour le moment on va l'immobiliser et vous mettre sur béquille. Je ne veux pas que vous mettiez du poids dessus avant plusieurs jours, une visite chez votre médecin s'impose d'ici une semaine.

D'accord, merci, dit Émilie. Il n'y a pas de risque de déchirure.

Je ne pense pas, j'espère pour vous qu'il n'en sera rien je ne vous souhaite pas une nouvelle opération.

Moi non plus la dernière a déjà été assez difficile.

Et évitez les manœuvres aussi risquées à l'avenir, finit le médecin avec un sourire.

Oh! Regarde! Elle sort, s'écria Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

Je reviens, dit Hermione en s'élançant sans laisser les deux garçons lui répondre.

Hermione descendit les gradins à toute vitesse :

Monsieur Sobry, Monsieur Sobry ça fait un baille, s'exclama Hermione en français. La personne interpellée se retourna à la recherche de la personne qui l'avait appelé ainsi. Une jeune fille lui faisait de grands signes pour qu'il l'aperçoive. Il s'approcha d'elle et la reconnut enfin.

Hermione! Mais que fais-tu ici?

J'étais à Paris et j'ai eu envie de venir voir la compétition.

Ah! Mais viens, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter, je dois avoir un passe de sécurité quelque part à voilà, il lui tendit le passe par-dessus la balustrade. Hermione le prit et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la zone de compétition. M Sobry était son ancien entraîneur de judo c'était une drôle de coïncidence qu'il soit ici et qu'il entraîne Émilie, pensa Hermione. Mais c'était bien pratique pour elle. Michel Sobry l'accueillit à bras ouvert et la guida vers sa protégée.

Hermione Granger, je te présente Émilie O'Neill. Émilie je te présente Hermione une de mes anciennes judokates anglaises. Hermione tendit la main et dit :

Enchanté de te rencontrer et félicitations pour ta victoire c'était fantastique.

Merci, dit Émilie l'air légèrement gêné, je ne m'en suis pas tirée complètement indemne, signifia-t-elle en désignant sa jambe droite étendue devant elle. Hermione s'assit à côté de la jeune fille et celle-ci continua :

Alors, c'est toi la fameuse Hermione j'ai souvent entendu parler de toi tu sais.

C'est alors en voyant les deux jeunes filles assises côte à côte que Michel fut frappé par leur ressemblance le même visage ovale, le même nez légèrement retroussé, le même menton volontaire, mais les yeux… les yeux eux étaient différents. C'est si étrange, se dit-il en s'éloignant pour aller parler à un autre entraîneur. Retournons à nos deux nouvelles amies.

Ah! oui! s'étonna Hermione.

Michel m'a souvent parlé de toi. Ceinture marron avant 13 ans c'est assez exceptionnel.

Bon… peut-être, j'ai arrêté depuis, constata Hermione un peu de regret dans la voix. Est-ce que ça va aller ton genou?

Ah! Heureusement rien de très grave, mais je vais être au repos forcé pour un certain temps.

Euh… commença Hermione tachant de venir au vif du sujet. Je dois te dire une chose, écoute-moi. Bien que j'aie apprécié la compétition, je ne suis pas ici que pour ça. Tu risques de trouver ça très étrange.

J'en ai entendu d'autres, dit Émilie avec un sourire.

Eh bien! Tu risques de me trouver folle, dit Hermione avec un sourire.

Alors, dis et je jugerai bien après.

Bon en fait, tu dois venir en Angleterre avec moi, Émilie fit une moue incrédule. Hermione continua :

Bon, allons-y directement. Tiens j'ai une lettre pour toi. Elle lui tendit un parchemin plié en 3 et cacheté avec de la cire. L'adresse était écrite en encre vert émeraude et disait :

Mme Émilie O'Neill

Présentement Paris, France

Émilie fronça les sourcils. Hermione la voyant hésiter:

Ouvre c'est bien pour toi. Émilie se décida à ouvrir la lettre :

Chère Mme O'Neill,

La présente est pour vous signaler que malgré une plus que malencontreuse erreur d'administration qui est enfin résolue, vous êtes invités à venir poursuivre vos études à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Les trois personnes qui accompagnent cette lettre sont Hermione Granger, Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley, ils sont de confiance, ils vous indiqueront la démarche à suivre.

Bien à vous, dans l'espoir de vous voir prochainement.

Albus Dumbledore

Directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard

Le froncement de sourcils d'Émilie s'était amplifié au cours de la lecture de la lettre. Elle fixait tour à tour la lettre dans sa main et Hermione qui la regardait en souriant timidement en attente de réaction. Le cerveau d'Émilie essayait désespérément de comprendre les mots qu'elle venait de lire : Poudlard, école de sorcellerie, poursuivre études, erreur d'administration. Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire? Était-ce une mauvaise blague? Émilie était consternée parce qu'elle venait de lire, les mots ne voulaient pas faire de lien entre eux. Elle fixa Hermione attendant que celle-ci lui explique ce que cela voulait dire. Mais au moment précis où Hermione ouvrait la bouche, Michel qui s'était éloigné revint en déclarant :

Je suis désolé les filles, mai je vais devoir interrompre votre petit conciliabule. La remise des médailles va commencer et la nouvelle championne doit y être pour son prix.

Oui bien sûr, dit Émilie en se levant avec ses béquilles et laissant la lettre choir à ses pieds.

Écoutes, lança Hermione prise de cour je vais t'attendre, on en reparlera après la cérémonie. Émilie se laissant entraîner par son entraîneur acquiesça d'un signe de tête incrédule. Hermione se hâta de retourner dans les gradins pour expliquer à Harry et Ron ce qui venait de se passer.


End file.
